


For the Love of a Pokemon

by RyujinHime



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up feeling a bit excited.. again. How were you supposed to deal with it with your Pokemon around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Pokemon

_"Why tonight of all nights?"_ You mutter bitterly under your breath as you rolled over, feeling that all too familiar heat pooling in between your thighs.

This was definitely an inconvenience, considering your trusted Pokémon of several years, Lucario, was sitting in a chair at the end of your bed with a book. Even though he wasn't focused on you at the moment, you didn't really want to run the risk of him catching you in the act of finger fucking yourself.

 

Normally, you would handle your business with all of your Pokémon in their Pokéballs, but Lucario wanted to sleep outside of it for tonight. Being such a close companion and friend, you couldn't deny his request. Looking back now, you definitely wished you had...

The feeling wouldn't go away until you decided to do something about it, becoming progressively worse with each passing moment. Your panties were literally soaked by now..

 

What were you supposed to do? You squirm uncomfortably, drawing your Pokémon's attention to your writhing form once again.

  
"What's wrong, [Your Name]?" Lucario's words invaded your thoughts suddenly. Hearing his slightly raspy voice made you whimper involuntarily, fingers reaching inside of your panties.

  
"N-nothing, Lucario... Sorry if I bothered you." You didn't want him catching onto your sinful intentions, so you turned your body away until you were facing the opposite wall. 

A small yet noticeable moan falls from your lips as you proceeded with the sinful act, eyes fluttering shut due to the knot forming in your lower belly.

 

Lucario was no idiot, he _knew_ something was up...

  
"[Your Name]? Are you sure you are alright?" The second you hear his voice, you release an unusually loud moan.

Surely he had heard it. Halting your actions, your whole body froze up, waiting for Lucario to say something, anything... But he doesn't. The fact that he doesn't caused you look up at him. He appeared to be reading his book again.

Fingering yourself wasn't going to cut it this time... You throw away the covers, crawling on all fours over to the edge of your bed. Lucario's eyes flickered up from his book to glance at you with a startled expression on his face.

 

  
"Is something wrong?" Without answering his question, you instead grab his paw and press it against the crotch of your completely soaked panties.

Again, Lucario was no idiot. He had lived among humans long enough to know their emotions, desires, and wants. Not to mention the fact that yours were _painfully_ obvious.

You began a slow, gyrating motion of your hips, grinding against his hand to create that lovely friction as if you had done it before. Your loyal companion can only watch in awe as his master closed her eyes in immense pleasure, drool running down her neck as she fucked herself with her Pokémon's paw.

 

He had never seen you like this before, but he couldn't deny the primal feeling suddenly burning deep within his chest. Your tongue fell lewdly out of your mouth as your cunt began to convulse, that delicious orgasm drawing near. A strained scream echoes in his ears as you cum all over his his, slick coating half his palm.

Taking a few seconds to recover from your orgasm, your chest heaved perpetually as a dark blush bloomed across your cheeks. How would he react to this? 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Lucario... That was stupid a-and poorly thought out-" Lucario took a few moments to stare at his stained paw, right before bringing it up to his face, tongue darting out quickly to get a taste.

It's your turn to watch in awe as your loyal Pokémon licks your juices clean off of his palm.

  
"If I can do anything to help you, I will. You should have told me earlier, [Your Name]..."

 

Your blush increased as you sit back onto your bed supported by your knees, staring into his eyes which then trailed down his body to his painfully obvious throbbing prick which appeared to be _aching_ for attention. Perhaps you should go to him.

  
"Lucario..." To get over to his spot in the room, you would have to crawl to him on all fours and inch your way off of the bed to straddle his lap.

 

  
"[Y-your Name].." It appeared he would need a little push, and you were more than willing to pump his length a few good times to encourage blood flow. 

  
"It is only right that I return the favor." You wrap your arms around Lucario's neck before deliberately easing yourself down onto his thick cock, gritting your teeth as he slid in and stretched you out deliciously.

 

Who knew Pokémon would be _this_ big? No one, obviously, considering Poképhilia is frowned upon by many. At this particular moment, you didn't quite care about what anyone else would think. You felt such a strong, special bond with Lucario. Sex just seemed like another stepping stone in your relationship.

"Lucario..." You moan his name as you buried your face in his shoulder, riding his cock at a steady pace.

 

Grunting in response, Lucario rested both his hands on your thighs as his head rolled back slowly, eyes shut as tightly as your pussy wrapped around him. He had never felt this before.

The way your walls held onto him, the sweet sound of you moaning sweetly in his ear, and _especially_ the way you clung to his neck as if you would never let go had Lucario in a hazy state of lust filled euphoria.

"P-please.. Faster.. Harder..." The begging was going straight to his groin. Lucario had to grit his teeth while watching you bounce up and down on his length with such enthusiasm.

 

  
"P-please, Lucario, pleaseee-!" Your sentence was cut short as Lucario gripped your thighs somewhat roughly before pushing into your cunt more forcefully, bouncing you up and down on his cock at a quicker pace just as you requested.

Your breasts that were covered by your shirt began to jiggle and bounce along with your rhythm due to how much force your believed companion was applying.

"Ooh, L-Lucario! A-aahaa.." You were practically chewing on your bottom lip as your arms that were currently wrapped around his neck began to tighten slightly.

 

Your eyes widened as Lucario bared his fangs, grip tightening on your plush hips as he emptied his hot seed deep inside of your slightly abused pussy, thick white globs coating your insides nicely.

You both take a few minutes to ride out your orgasms, panting and gasping for air as if you had been hit in the chest. After a few moments of sitting in silence, you press your lips against his cheek suddenly before resting your head on top of his shoulder.

 

  
"I'm glad we stuck together for all those years... I don't know where I'd be without you, Lulu." You brush his fur with a lazy grin, using his nickname from when he was but a little Riolu.

You notice Lucario blushing, which is a little out of the norm. You choose to not comment on it nonetheless. This just causes you to smile even more because of how cute he was.

 

"As am I, [Your Name]. I am glad you are my partner." Even if your relationship would most likely not be approved, no one had to know a thing. You cared for each other, and that's all that really mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that, my fellow sinners? XD


End file.
